masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Die geheimen Völker - Kapitel 4
Mass Effect - Other Stories Die geheimen Völker (IV) Verwirrende Bilder jagten Commander Lionclaw durch den Kopf. Sie sah so etwas, was wie eine Siedlung aus seltsam geformten Türmen aussah. In der Mitte davon, umgeben von gepflasterten Wegen und großen Statuen, war ein großer runder Tempel, welcher von der Gestalt mehr an einen Berg erinnerte. Vom Tempel ging ein roter Strahl in den Himmel, der eine Kuppel um die Stadt schuf. Es herrschte ein geschäftiges Treiben. Die Wesen mit ihren langen Gliedern, den langgezogenen Köpfen mit zwei seltsamen „Schwänzen“ daran und den drei Augen, waren in Gespräche und ähnliches vertieft. Plötzlich brachen aus der Wolkendecke seltsame Maschinen oder Raumschiffe. Sie durchbrachen die Schutzbarriere der Stadt und begannen alles mit ihren roten Strahlenwaffen zu vernichten. Viele Bewohner rannten zum Tempel, versammelten sich dort sowohl um die Statue in der Mitte, wie auch um die Statue des sechsfach geflügelten Vogels. Die Statue in der Mitte begann plötzlich in Intervallen aufzuleuchten und jemand, scheinbar der Hohepriester, legte seine Hände auf das Artefakt. Mit einer gigantischen Schockwelle schloss es sich, wobei alle Betenden, und auch die ganze Stadt, durch den Energiestoß vaporisiert beziehungsweise verwüstet wurden. Die Maschinen kippten kurz, doch flogen sie dann, von roten Blitzen umgeben, davon. Danach sah sie nur noch schemenhaft einen strahlenden Vogel mit sechs Flügeln. „Was zum…? Oh… Mein Kopf…“, rief Lionclaw aus und wollte sich aufsetzten. Wegen der brüllenden Kopfschmerzen ließ sie es aber schnell wieder und sank auf die Pritsche zurück. „Wow. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell wieder aufwachst. Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Mistral und trat hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor. Lionclaw konnte nur liegen, und auch so spürte sie die starken Kopfschmerzen. So meinte sie erschlagen: „Als wäre ein Schwerpanzer über meinen Kopf gerollt. Oder eine Horde Kroganer…“ „Hm… Seltsam. Ich hab dir doch schon extrem starke Schmerzmittel gegeben. Hast du immer noch solche Schmerzen?“ „Ja… Verdammt. Was ist passiert?“, fragte Lionclaw und beobachtete Mistral, die etwas aus einen verriegelten Schrank nahm. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es sagen kannst. Na gut, hier alles was ich weiß: Diese Statue hatte nach deiner Berührung so eine Art Stasefeld um dich herum gebildet und dich mit Energie beschossen. Nachdem es vorbei war, wurdest du quer durch den Raum geschleudert. Lieutenant Galaxia hat dich in den Jäger getragen, der per Autopilot zurück zur Blackbird flog. Es ist seltsam. Du hattest einen ganz schön starken Schädelinnendruck, wie bei einer Hirnhautentzündung oder so etwas in der Art. Ich dachte zeitweise schon an einen Schlaganfall und Koma. Dein EEG zeigte außerdem einige seltsame Veränderungen bei den Alpha-, Beta- und Theta-Wellen.“, erklärte Mistral und offenbarte eine Spritze in ihrer Hand. „Ok, und nun für normale Leute…“ „Alpha-Wellen entstehen während man sich entspannt oder die Augen geschlossen hat. Beta-Wellen sind, wenn du es so sehen willst, unser Grundton. Sie sind sowohl aktiv wenn man wach ist, wie auch während der REM-Phase im Tiefschlaf. Theta-Wellen treten nur bei Säuglingen oder Leuten mit Hirnschädigungen und Epilepsie auf. Du warst in den 45 Stunden sehr aktiv, jedenfalls von den Beta-Wellen her. Geht es dir immer noch gut?“, erklärte Mistral, fast zu gut gelaunt. „Nein. Jetzt brummt mir der Schädel noch mehr… Moment, sagtest du 45 Stunden?“ „Ja. Fast zwei Tage, wir sind mittlerweile auch in einem ganz anderen System. Warte kurz Lion, ich hab hier noch Morfix, damit sollten deine Kopfschmerzen gedämpft werden.“ Lionclaw konnte förmlich spüren wie das starke Schmerzmittel in ihren Kopf stieg und Schritt für Schritt die Schmerzen linderte, bis sie nur noch ein Nachhall waren. Sie richtete sich auf, auch wenn sie von Mistral noch zurückgehalten wurde. „Du solltest die nächsten Stunden noch hier bleiben. Nichts hat momentan irgendeine Eile.“, versuchte Mistral ihre Bettflucht zu unterbinden. „Aber…“, sprach Lionclaw. „Hackett wurde schon informiert. Er wollte zusätzlich zwar noch deine Erfahrungen, aber der ganze Rest wurde bereits von Lieutenant Galaxia erledigt. Wir haben übrigens diese Asari in die Crew aufgenommen. Jetzt legt dich wieder hin.“ Mistral gewann, vielleicht war es aber auch das Morfix, welches nun in den kompletten Blutkreislauf kam, jedenfalls gab Lionclaw ihren Widerstand auf und sank zurück ins Krankenbett. Bevor sie endgültig wegschlummerte, sah sie noch die Silhouette von jemanden in der Tür zum Mannschafts-Kasino. Als sie wieder aufwachte, saß Silver neben ihr. „Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte er. Lionclaw richtete sich auf und antwortete: „Eigentlich ganz gut. Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?“ „Ziemlich genau vier Stunden. Während du geschlafen hast, sind wir von einem dieser seltsamen Schiffe verfolgt worden. Es ist uns durch drei Cluster und einem halben Duzend Systeme gefolgt. Aber es war nicht das von neulich. Es sah etwas anders aus. Aber da ist noch was. Als ich bei einem Ausweichmanöver zufällig an der Breitseite des Schiffes vorbeikam, sah ich das hier.“ Er zeigte ein Holo von der Schiffshülle. Man konnte den letzten Buchstaben eines Schriftzuges, sowie einen Ring mit einem Adler darin und wieder diese seltsamen Galaxie mit den sechs Flügeln sehen. „Das war ein Schiff der Wing Technologies. Aber… das bedeutet… Was haben die mit den anderen Schiffen zu tun?“ „Tja, das wissen wir leider nicht. Und wegen der ‚Normandy‘, die gerade in einer wing’schen Werft gebaut wird, kann die Allianz nicht zu heftig in klärende Gespräche einsteigen, da die Wing Technologies dann einfach aus dem Projekt aussteigen könnten.“ „Dann werd‘ ich mal die Sache klären, oder?“, meinte Lionclaw und stand auf. Ehe Silver oder die hergeeilte Mistral etwas machen konnte, war sie raus und zum Briefing-Raum gegangen. „Hey Gold. Log dich mal in eine Komm-Barke und versuch mir einen Link zum Admiral der 5. Flotte aufzubauen.“, meinte Lionclaw über das Interkom. „Äh… Commander, das ist nicht mehr nötig.“, antwortete Gold trocken. „Wieso?“ „Sie ist unterwegs…“ „Wer ist unterwegs?“ „Die 5. Flotte. Sie ist hier her unterwegs, wegen eines Übungsmanövers. Genau in dieses System. Geschätzte Ankunftszeit: Unter drei Minuten!“, klärte Gold auf. „Moment?! Was?!“, rief Lionclaw geschockt. Lionclaw rannte nun hoch, durchs KIZ und dann zum Cockpit. Dort deutete Silver, der nun als Co-Pilot dabei saß, auf das LADAR, welches die ersten Schiffe zeigte. „Wieso wollten sie uns in der Range haben?“, fragte Lionclaw. „Wissen wir noch nicht. Admiral Hackett hat uns nur befohlen, dass wir in diesem System bleiben sollen. Navigator Seriva hatte Galaxia einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, als er diesem Quer durchs KIZ zugebrüllt hatte, dass er die Galaxie-Karte nicht mal anschauen, geschweige denn berühren dürfe.“, erklärte Gold, wobei Silver noch anhing: „Du kannst dir vorstellen was für einen Streit das nach sich gezogen hatte, da Galaxie dachte, dass Seriva ihn wieder trietzte. Die beiden kann man echt nicht zusammen in einem Raum lassen.“ „Das ist egal. Oh verdammte Scheiße! Das kann kein einfaches Übungsmanöver sein! Dafür holt man doch nicht eine ganze Flotte in ein x-beliebiges System. Sind hier in letzter Zeit diese seltsamen Schiffe aufgetaucht?“, fragte Lionclaw und entdeckte das Flaggschiff der Flotte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Willst du mal fragen?“, meinte Silver im Scherz und bekam gleich eine von Gold auf den Deckel. „Warum nicht? Ich weiß, es entspricht nicht den Gepflogenheiten, aber was soll‘s? Er hat meine Akte gelesen und kennt somit auch meine Einstellung zu Direktiven von oben. Öffnet mir einen Kanal.“, entgegnete Lionclaw. Gold und Silver schauten sich an, ehe Gold einen Kanal zum Flaggschiff der 5. Flotte öffnete. „Hier Commander Lionclaw. Ich möchte wahre Antworten bekommen. Wieso bringen Sie die ganze Arcturus-Flotte her, wenn es doch nur ein „Übungsmanöver“ sein soll? Und wieso sollten wir in diesem System bleiben?“, fragte sie offen raus. Kurze Funkstille, dann antwortete Hackett: „In diesem System befindet sich eines der unidentifizierten Schiffe. Es hat heute Morgen eine Fregattenpatrouille vernichtet. Ich vermute, dass das Schiff Ihnen gefolgt ist und möchte die Gefahr so schnell wie möglich bannen.“ Lionclaw zog scharf die Luft ein. Wenn das stimmte, war sie am Arsch. Zum einen befanden sie sich nun im Exodus-Cluster, also praktisch im Herzen des Erd-Allianz Gebiets; zum anderen sind in der Nähe die wichtigsten und ältesten Kolonien der Menschheit. Wenn hier ein unbekanntes Schiff einer unbekannten Spezies, mit unbekannter Gesinnung, plötzlich Gebiete beanspruchen oder die Kolonien angreifen würde, ginge das alles auf ihre Kappe. „Tja, verdammt… Wie wollen Sie das Problem lösen? Diese Schiffe tauchen aus dem nichts auf und verschwinden genauso schnell. Während sie da sind, werden sie von unseren Sensoren nicht wahrgenommen. Und sie verfügen scheinbar über eine besondere Antriebstechnik, die es ihnen erlaubt, von Cluster zu Cluster zu springen, obwohl sich die Massenportale in ganz anderen Systemen befinden. Also, wie wollen Sie so ein Schiff genau hier aufgespürt haben? Und wie wollen Sie es zerstören?“, fragte Lionclaw zwar von den Tatsachen erschlagen, aber nicht weniger mutig. „Wenn Sie es rausfinden wollen, müssen Sie nur auf dieser Position bleiben.“, antwortete der Admiral kühl. Lionclaw schaltete die Verbindung stumm. „Wow, ist es hier kalt geworden. Äh… Wer von euch will am liebsten auf die andere Seite der Flotte?“, fragte sie zu ihren Piloten. Beide hoben die Hand, wobei Gold die Blackbird dann in Bewegung setzte. Lionclaw schaltete die Verbindung wieder frei und sprach nur: „Wir stellen uns nicht in den Weg.“ Was auf die Zustimmung von Hackett traf. „Wie will er das jetzt eigentlich machen? Ein Schiff, das nicht geortet werden kann in der Einöde zwischen den Systemen in einen menschlichen Cluster?“, fragte Silver. „Schießen wird er jedenfalls nicht. Damit versaut man nämlich irgendwann irgendjemand den Tag.“, rezitierte Lionclaw ihren N7-Ausbilder. „Hm… Ich weiß, dass es eine spezielle Technik gibt, mit der man auch Schiffe orten kann, die sich hinter Planeten, Monden oder der anderen Seite des Systems, hinter der Sonne, verstecken. Aber dann…“, meinte Gold nachdenklich. „Verdammt! Mach die Sensoren aus! Die machen eine Ultraschallortung!“, rief Lionclaw und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Komm-Verbindung lösen. Nur Sekunden später gingen die Ultraschallwellen durch die interstellare Leere. Es war gut, dass sie aus dem Hauptbereich dieser massiven „Beschallung“ rausgekommen waren. Hacketts Schiffe hatten Schießbefehl und würden auf jedes Objekt, das während der Ortung zu Tage kommt oder diese stört, ausnahmslos schießen. So taten sie es auch, als sich die Umrisse eines langgestreckten Schiffes weit hinten im Deep Space abzeichneten. Doch dieses Schiff machte der Beschuss nichts aus. Als eine kleine Pause von der Flotte eingelegt wurde, verschwand es einfach und war nicht mehr zu sehen. „Habt ihr diese Form gesehen?“, fragte Lionclaw. „Es hatte andere Flügel als die bisherigen. Das war weder Schiff, das uns verfolgt hat, noch das, welches direkt neben uns aufgetaucht ist. Verdammt, wie viele neuen Schiffstypen und Spezies kommen denn da auf uns zu?!“, antwortete Gold. „Zu viele, wir müssen…“, setzte Lionclaw an, wurde aber vom wiederaktivierten Funk unterbrochen. „Commander, in Anbetracht der Tatsachen wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über den bisherigen Verlauf Ihrer Mission zu sprechen.“, meinte Admiral Hackett. „Verlauf…?“, flüsterte Lionclaw leise und unsicher zu Gold und Silver, doch die konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Verstanden. Auf der Blackbird oder…“ „Nein, ich möchte Sie hier auf der Chicago haben.“, antwortete der Admiral und schloss die Verbindung. „Uhm… Es ist nie gut, wenn ein solches Gespräch auf dem Flaggschiff eines Admirals stattfindet. Das hatte meinem letzten Captain den Kopf gekostet.“, warf Silver ein, was Lionclaw nicht beruhigte sondern eher das Gegenteil bewirkte. Nachdem sie angedockte hatten, meinte Lionclaw nur: „Wünscht mir Glück… Ich werde es brauchen…“ Ende von Abschnitt IV Updates kommen wöchentlich. Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)